


Experiment Entry #5

by MNH



Series: Experiment Entries. [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNH/pseuds/MNH
Summary: Long one, oh boy.





	Experiment Entry #5

**Author's Note:**

> Long one, oh boy.

**Artificial Life Experiment Project.**

**Entry #5.**

**Date: October 29th 1994.**

 

I guess my wishes to create life have been spreading around the labs. Everyone’s been calling me out on it and saying it’s ludicrous, well, I try to pay no mind to what they say.

I’m still eager to take this project on, but...I suppose I’m truly not alone on the idea. It was at around lunch when three people came up to me, I had never seen them around before, perhaps they were on the higher levels?

 

Either way, they too had heard about what I’m trying to do. I told them simply that I knew it could be accomplished, I would not fail.

They respected my passion, yes. But still, they thought it was an unrealistic goal. Since they told me the previous project failed years ago...Failed?

 

I asked them if they knew more, but that’s all they could remember. I knew I needed to know more about this, why did it fail? What mistakes did they make that I should avoid? I may still be new around this place, but I just know there’s some dirt under its fingernails, so, I asked them if I could find anything at all.

The older looking man said, and I quote: “ _There is an old records room in the basement, I’ve walked near it, but have no clue what documents are stored inside, my best guess is that something about it would be in there._ ”

 

...Well, I know where I’m going later.


End file.
